Gabriel and the Wacky Pack (franchise)
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack (known commonly as The Wacky Pack or in its abbreviated form, GatWP) is a computer-animated film series loosely based on The Wacky Pack comic book series created by Geo G.. The franchise consists of two theatrical films produced by Geo LTD. Animation, and distributed by Universal Pictures. A third theatrical film is in production for a 2017 release. In addition, a television series is also in development. Feature films ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' (2011) Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, the first film in the series, was released on November 27, 2011. It was directed by Jeff Fowler, co-directed by Geo, written by Erica Rivinoja, Kevin and Dan Hageman, and it stars the voices of Zachary Gordon, Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones, Jake T. Austin, Jenny Slate, Sarah Jessica Parker, Nick Offerman, Amanda Bynes, and Alan Tudyk. The film received generally positive reviews by both fans and film critics, with critics praising its humor and character development. The film was also a box office success, grossing over $439 million in the United States and $538 million worldwide. ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2'' (2014) A sequel, titled Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, released on November 21, 2014, was directed again by Jeff Fowler with co-direction by Geo G., written by Geo, Erica Rivinoja, J. David Stem and David N. Weiss, and produced by Teresa Cheng, Michael Wildshill, and John Cohen. Zachary Gordon, Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones, and Jake T. Austin reprised their roles as Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole and Loy, respectively. New cast members include Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Zac Efron as Lester Stampla, Rob Corddry as Mr. Leek and Jonathan Morgan Heit as Jan Soto. ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3'' (2017) The producers were confident enough in Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 that they started planning for the next installment before production had completed. They contracted Frans Vischer as director, with Tom Wheeler writing the script. John Cohen serves as the producer. The film is scheduled for release on November 26, 2017. ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 4'' (TBA) In March 2017, Universal Pictures chairman Donna Langley said that a fourth Gabriel and the Wacky Pack film is already being planned. Short films A short film based on the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack film, titled How Gabriel Met Gabriela, was released in 2012, on the film's DVD and Blu-ray. Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 DVD and Blu-ray release in 2015 includes another short film titled The Wacky Time Has Past. ''How Gabriel Met Gabriela'' (2012) The Wacky Pack (Roge, Leno and Cole) found a gender-swap machine that their brother Loy invented, which it will add a gender-swap of Gabriel named Gabriela, who is Gabriel's genderbend girlfriend. ''Virtual Madness'' (2013) Virtual Madness is a short animated film, featuring characters from the series. It premiered theatrically on March 15, 2013, with Quest. ''The Wacky Time Has Past'' (2015) The Wacky Pack (Roge, Leno and Cole) find a buried time machine in the ground outside of Gabriel's new house and they accidentally sent back in time. ''Gorilla Trouble'' (2015) Gorilla Trouble is a short animated film, featuring characters from the series. It premiered theatrically on October 2, 2015, with Geo 2. The short is directed by Barry Bobison, supervising crowd animator on Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2. It will take place after the second film. In this short, while Gabriel's father Marvin is off to work late, Gabriel and his gang notice a gorilla who escaped from a zoo is taking over and ruining Gabriel's new home. To solve the problem, they need find a way to get rid of the gorilla in their home. ''Wacky Hi-jinks'' (2016) Wacky Hi-jinks is an animated short film based on Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, featuring Lily and Lester Stampla from Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2. The film is directed by Geo G., and was shown in theaters alongside Evolupia. The film is set during the events from Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 via in Gabriel's "new" school. Television series A television series based on the film is scheduled to begin in 2018. Developed and produced by Geo LTD. Animation, the series will take place in a situation completely separate and non-canonical to the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack films, focusing on Gabriel Garza and his gang at Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania. It will air in 2018 on GG Channel. It will be the first original show on GG Channel. Principal cast : For a full list, see List of The Wacky Pack characters. :Note: A gray cell indicates that the character did not appear in that medium. Principal crew Release : For more details on the reception of each film, see the "Reception" section on each film's article. Box office performance Critical response Video games *''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack: Lar Adventure'' was developed by Blockdot on October 3, 2011, to iPhone, iPad, and various Android devices, and on October 21, 2012, to Windows Phone. *''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' was released on November 22, 2011 by Activision for Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, and the Xbox 360. *''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack: Lar Games'' was released on May 7, 2013 by Activision for Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS. *''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Run'', a mobile endless running game, was released by Gameloft on October 12, 2014 for iPhone, iPad, iPod touch, Android, Windows Phone and Windows 8. *''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2'' was released on November 19, 2014 by Sega for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, Wii and Wii U. *''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Kartz'', a mobile racing game, was released by Gameloft on May 12, 2015 for iPhone, iPad, iPod touch, Android, Windows Phone and Windows 8. Television Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Shorts In 2012, Geo LTD. Animation created a series of shorts known as "Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Shorts" which were used as interstitials on NBC and Cartoon Network. They did not necessarily follow the continuity from Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, taking place before, during and after the events of the first film. They were aired roughly around the time of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack's release to DVD and Blu-ray. Chronology In order of the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack franchise history: #''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' (2011) #''How Gabriel Met Gabriela'' (2012) #''Virtual Madness'' (2013) #''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2'' (2014) #''Wacky Hi-jinks'' (2016) #''The Wacky Time Has Past'' (2015) #''Gorilla Trouble'' (2015) #''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3'' (2017) Category:Geo LTD. franchises Category:Franchises Category:Film series Category:2011 introductions Category:Gabriel and the Wacky Pack